Vehicle components are often painted to improve the look of the vehicle to consumers. The paint process also helps prevent vehicle components from rusting. During the manufacturing process, one or more vehicle components may be dipped into a paint bath and placed onto a conveyor before entering a paint bake oven. The vehicle component may be suspended over the paint bath so that excess paint may drip into the paint bath before the vehicle component is loaded onto the conveyor. The conveyor may further collect excess paint that drips off of the vehicle component prior to entering the paint bake oven.